The Aftermath
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: CJ shot and killed a gunman in a DC night club. WARNING: SWEARING  WARNING: SPANKING OF MINOR BY PARENT MAY BE IN LATER CHAPTERS DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is a direct continuation of "The Night at the Night Club" it will probably make no sense unless you read that story first. I decided that I would split the actions of the evening and the ramifications. This is the story of the characters coming to terms with what happened, what do to next and how they see themselves, each other. **

**WARNING: CORPORAL PUNISHMENT of a MINOR by a parent could be in later chapters. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. IF YOU DO READ IT DON'T COMPLAIN, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p>Ziva was already home when Tony pulled in the driveway. The ride from Steven's was a short and silent trip. CJ slid out of the seat and headed into the house, she headed straight for her room where she gathered up a pair of pajamas. Taking a shower was her first priority, getting into comfortable clothing was her second.<p>

Tony found Ziva sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of steaming hot tea in her hand. He could smell the brewing coffee behind her. Neither spoke. They sat looking at each other, their respective caffeinated beverage in their hands. Occasionally one of them would look towards the stairs, both listening to the water running. When the "thunk" of the shower being turned off was heard, Tony put down his coffee and headed for the stairs. Ziva followed him with her gaze, giving a smile of encouragement as he went.

CJ stood in the shower, after having scrubbed her skin raw to get rid of the impression of dirt. She let the water run over her head and face, the warmth and sensation of cleansing seeping into her soul. Her mind stayed blank, focusing on the droplets of water running down the wall instead of the nightmare that pushed at her consciousness. It wasn't until the water started to run a little colder that CJ even thought about getting out of the shower. But not wanting to get cold she smacked the shower off and got out. Drying and dressing before wrapping a towel around her long dark locks and walking across the hall to her room.

Her father sat in the chair, leaning back with his feet up on the desk, like so many times she'd seen him before at his office. Instead of acknowledging his presence she crossed the room, found her brush and sat on the edge of the bed attacking her hair with vigor. Tony for his part just sat and watched. He was there for morale support and nothing else. He watched his daughter fight with knots and curls as he had on so many other occasions; a normal action for a not so normal day.

Chancing an obscured look or two in his direction through her hair CJ was trying to decide if she should say anything or just wait. For the first time in her life waiting was easier and so that is exactly what she did. When brushing her hair was no longer a requirement but something to do to keep her hands and mind occupied Tony finally spoke.

"Time to sleep Peanut" he said with all the love and tenderness he could.

Climbing under the blankets and rolling over onto her side CJ watched as he traversed the room and flick off the light. Tony took a step towards the door until the look of sheer panic flashed across his daughter's face. He stopped, turned back into the room before asking "Do you want me to stay?"

Her voice was failing her but her expression and quick nod of her head had Tony crossing the room in an instant. Tapping her on the shoulder he said "shift over so I can sit with you".

Doing as instructed CJ slid back so that he could sit, back against the headboard legs straight out in front of him. He watched her for several minutes before he realized why she looked a little strange, she hadn't blinked, not once since he'd sat down. "Peanut, you have to close your eyes to go to sleep."

"I know."

He continued to watch as she fought to keep her eyes open wide, they started to water from the effort of straining. "CJ, really honey you need to sleep."

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

"WHAT's WRONG" her shrill voice could probably have been heard by Mrs. Sykes.

Patting her shoulder gently he rephrased "Why aren't you closing your eyes?"

"I don't want to see him" she whispered.

They sat silently for a while before Tony answered "That's easy enough to solve. Just tell yourself that you aren't going to see him."

"DDAAADD… that's not going to work"

"Yes it is… ask Gibbs he says it works.. close your eyes and say… I'm not going to see him"

CJ looked at her father as if he'd lost his mind but the expectant expression on his face suggested he was actually serious. So she followed his instructions, closed her eyes and said "I'm not going to see him". Looking up at her father she felt comforted by that silly ritual and his "see, it works" smirk. Closing her eyes, she was asleep within minutes, Tony carefully stroking her head.

Tony stayed with CJ, falling asleep while he watched over her.

* * *

><p>Sunday was somewhat of a blurr for CJ as she had slept through the morning and Ziva woke her around lunch thinking that keeping a more regular schedule would be the most beneficial. While awake CJ kept herself as busy as possible, emailing friends, watching a movie, playing on the computer were all good distractions. She didn't want to slow down, she didn't want her brain to have a chance to think, because when it thought, it only thought about him. Replaying the night in technicolour detail second by excruciating second.<p>

Tony, as promised, had helped Owen retrieve the van from downtown. While there he dropped in on the police detective Slater. Although CJ seemed to have a grasp on what had happened from her own point of view, Tony wanted to know what events had led up to that fateful moment.

Talking with the detective had been rather enlightening. Paul Holister, 21, had entered through the back employee entrance having knocked out a waitress hanging out having a smoke break. He as far as the police had figured, was there to follow through on a threat to kill his ex girl friend. He had been heard several days earlier yelling at her from the front stoop of her apartment building, that if she didn't take him back he was going to shoot her. Alex had initially ended the relationship because of his violent outbursts.

"Your daughter is one gusty…. and lucky kid" the detective told Tony. Raising his eyebrows and grimacing Tony nodded. Ya, he thought she is, but really did she have to get herself into such situations?

"You know her actions are probably responsible for saving many lives, at least Alex's. I can't imagine what the scene would have been like if he'd actually opened fire in the club last night." Slater finished.

Shuddering involuntarily Tony nodded. Understanding both the implication of his daughter's actions or what could have been.

"Are you going to need to talk with her again?" Tony wanted to arrange anything ahead of time so that he could make sure CJ was prepared.

"Not likely. We're not laying any charges..Well the night club has a few things to explain, but none of the patrons. The news and the officers are calling CJ a hero, you know?" Slater said in such an off handed manner that Tony almost didn't catch the statement.

"The press has CJ's name? How did that happen? She's a minor you can't give out her name?" Tony's anger was palpable.

"No. No man. Chill. They don't have all the details, or her name. Come. Look." He walked away expecting Tony to follow without further invitation. They stopped in a small meeting room off the main hall of the precinct, and there on CNN was a the news report.

"A seventeen year old underage patron….. " Tony stood and listened to the 2 minute sound bite that described what had happened the night before. And for the first time Tony heard that Mr. Paul Holister had died of his injuries at Washington General. Exhaling loudly he had to put on his agent face as his emotions tried to get the better of him. He was now responsible to go home and tell his somewhat fragile 17 year old that her actions the night before had been heroic yet had taken the life of another human being.

Getting in the car and driving Tony was on autopilot when he pulled into Gibbs' driveway. He hadn't consciously driven here but somehow the car had known he needed to talk things through.

Knocking was useless as Gibbs never answered anyway. He walked and headed straight to the basement door, but as he walked through the house he heard noise in the back yard. Quickly changing direction he headed towards the noise. Music played from an old radio as Gibbs stood over a pile of wood he was chopping. He didn't need to ask why his protégé was there. He only ever came alone when he needed advice and in the past few years that advice was only ever about CJ. At work Tony was now who people turned to.

Standing watching the younger man, he noticed how old he was looking. Worry etched in his face and deep in his eyes. Something more than normal CJ antics seemed to be trouble his former agent. He continued to chop watching Tony settle himself on the step of the back porch as he would normally have done to the bottom stair in the basement. He waited, knowing that questioning and prodding rarely sped the conversation along.

"Have you heard any news?" Tony said jerking his head towards the radio.

"Uh uh" his chopping slowing down.

"What was on it?" hoping that maybe if Gibbs had heard all the details already he wouldn't have to say it out loud and make it more real than it already was.

"A few car accidents, a robbery and a night club shooting" Gibbs rhymed off.

"Any details on the night club shooting?" Tony asked more officially this time.

"Why? Someone leaked information about a case of yours to the press?" Gibbs guessed.

"No. Nothing like that. What did it say?"

Closing his eyes and leaning on the ax he'd just buried in the log he thought for a few seconds. Then rambled off the details of the incident as they were reported on the radio "Gunman shot down by 17 year old patron, trying to save the ex…" watching Tony very closely.

He stopped before he finished. The look on Tony's face and the nod when he raised his eyebrows and shot a questioning look of his own told him that the jump of connecting CJ to the 17 year old part was correct.

"What the HELL was she doing in a NIGHT CLUB TONY? Not to mention WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THE GUN!" his initial reaction was one that was understandable and Tony actually chuckled as he had come to talk, not be the one in control.

"You got any beers in your fridge it is a long story really."

The two men walked side by side to the fridge and retrieved a couple of cold ones before parking themselves on the porch stairs. Tony began at the beginning, or at least of the beginning that he knew about and carried the story through until this morning when he left his family at home to visit the detective. He relayed the detectives story and findings as well and made sure that Gibbs understood that at this point CJ was unaware that the gunman hadn't survived.

Gibbs sat still and quiet listening, taking in every detail. When Tony had finally come to the end they just sat quietly, staring at each other. For one of the first times in his life Gibbs wasn't sure how to start.

"Tony… what do you need?" Gibbs finally asked knowing that he could say so many things, comment on so much, yet Tony may want or need something specific.

"What you've always done?" his look of desperation something Gibbs hadn't seen in many years.

"I'm listening" Gibbs leaned forward his elbows on his knees and waited. It was time for Tony to start talking things through. He'd say something if he needed to.

"I don't know what to say to her. I'm proud and furious all at the same time. Her actions were heroic and amazing for a kid her age. You should have seen how she handled the interrogation last night Boss.

Yet you should have seen how small and young she looked tucked in bed at home." He took a swig of beer before speaking again.

"But SHIT… she purposefully put herself in danger… she left a safe place and grabbed a GUN off an ARMED man… MY GOD GIBBS … WHO DOES SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Without a trace of a smile or hint of a joke Gibbs answered "you would, Ziva would, Tim would, I would" while leveling a stare that stopped Tony from immediately responding.

It wasn't until he heard it that Tony understood that Gibbs was right. CJ lived every day, breathed every breath with people who would have done exactly what she had done.

"How do I tell her he died?" the whisper was barely audible not only because of its volume but also because it was spoken towards the ground as Tony's head was hung low.

"It's better it comes from you rather than the radio or tv or someone off the street. The job sucks Tony but you just have to do it. You've done it before. You'll make it… and so will she. Tony think about what you just told me. Who does something like that? Someone who knows what they were doing? She may not have thought through all the consequences, as CJ is apt to do, but she is well aware of what a gun is capable of. "

It was a long while before either of them spoke again. Tony seemed lost in thought and Gibbs wasn't about to have him start wallowing. "Tony what else is bothering you?"

"The angry part, how to deal with EVERYTHING else?"

"What everything else?" Gibbs was unsure of exactly to what Tony was referring to.

"Let's see, driving without a license, getting fraudulent id's, using them to enter a night club, lying about where she was and what she was doing… I'm sure that the laundry list of misdemeanors is longer but you get the point"

"Ya, she seems to have crossed a few lines. That is true CJ style." He remarked with a smirk and a drink from the bottle he held.

"I'm torn between letting them slide and tearing her a new one." He paused long enough to let Gibbs answer if he wanted to, but when he remained silent Tony continued.

"She's been through so much and ultimately her poor decisions lead her to a situation that had her do something that helped the world as a whole…. But I don't know if I can ignore the fact that she shouldn't have been there in the first place. She shouldn't have …"

"Did you ever think that you should be telling her all of this instead of me?" A tilt of the head and eye brows asking as much as the words.

Tony's perplexed expression had Gibbs explain further. "Tony, she's 17 years old, she got or manufactured fake id's, drove a car into the city, entered a night club where she engaged an armed man and shot him, I think that a chat about what are appropriate consequences would be something she could manage with some modicum of maturity. Don't you?"

It was this last kick to the shins that Tony needed, why he'd come to Gibbs' in the first place. His mentor had always been able to say that 'one' thing that 'just' made sense.

Standing, Tony started to head for the exit, before he reached the gate he turned to ask "How you get so good at this fathering thing, you never had a teenager?"

"I had you didn't I?" giving Tony one of his rare wide smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony didn't go straight home. He drove around awhile, he needed more time to think. At least now things were a little clearer the time he took was more for figuring out the how rather than the what. He arrived home to find Ziva on the front porch curled up on one of the wicker chairs reading.

Sitting in the only other available chair he watched his wife. From years of experience he knew that when she got to the end of the page, or end of the chapter she would stop. Interrupting her just meant that the conversation they were about to have would be all the more unpleasant.

"You have been gone a long time" her words held something of a perturbed tone but not outright anger.

"I had to get some more information and talk"

"with Gibbs" she finished for him, smiling.

"Ya"

Years ago Ziva had been offended when Tony would go to Gibbs to discuss parenting issues, but she soon learned that it was not that Tony didn't appreciate her opinion or think that she was any less of a parent than she was. It was simply a 'bond' the two men had. Gibbs had a way of allowing Tony to figure out things on his own just by listening and occasionally tilting the conversation so that Tony could come to the conclusion he was looking for.

She also surmised that neither Ziva nor Tony had much of a parent as a role model and so left to their own devices they may end up with different conclusions.

"Where's CJ?" he finally asked after patting his wife's hand and exchanging loving smiles.

"At Steven's, I think she needed a different shoulder to cry on."

"She didn't do much crying, what gives you that idea?" Tony asked bewildered.

"Surfing online she came across an article about…. Last night…. she left for Steven's moments later" Ziva explained.

"I was hoping to come home and tell her myself. I didn't want her finding out like that." Tony spoke his thought out loud to no one in particular.

Ziva returned to her book. She herself hadn't worked out what all this meant and not having had enough sleep to keep a straight head chose a book instead. Tomorrow would be here soon enough and thinking could be done then.

Tony sat waiting for his daughter to return. He knew it may be hours before she showed her face again but he could be a patient man when he needed to be; and tonight he needed to be.

CJ wasn't sure what possessed her to look up the newspaper article on line. If she was pressed into answering it was probably actually because she wanted some outside source to verify that it had actually happened. That it wasn't all a bad dream. If she read it in the news then it was real. There was also part of her that wanted to know how the press portrayed the incident. Everybody always talks about how the press distorts the truth, how they print only that which will sell. There may have been other more nominal reasons but really they didn't matter now. What matters is that she did look it up, she did read it and in doing so found out that Paul Holister, 21, was shot to DEATH by a brave 17 year old patron. The rest of the article was probably accurate, CJ couldn't say as she couldn't retain any information except: DEATH.

Holding it together long enough to yell to her mother where she was going, she took off at a sprint towards Steven's. At the end of his laneway she stopped and tried to contain her tears, pull herself together long enough so that if Mrs. Arnott answered the door she could seem somewhat composed. The thought was good but as soon as Steven's mother opened the door and saw CJ's tear streaked face she pulled her into a bear hug. Mrs. Arnott had never been one to show affection or concern towards CJ as she often was responsible for getting Steven into trouble. But as a mother standing at the door gazing upon the lost and frightened child hidden behind the dark eyes she couldn't help but want to protect and console. A surprised and squirming CJ was quickly released and Mrs. Arnott stepped back giving instead a supportive smile and a wave of her hand to welcome CJ in.

Steven had only witnessed the last part of this bizarre reception and quickly shepherded his girl friend downstairs to the family room. The moment they were alone CJ threw herself into his arms and wept. Steven just sat there, his arms wrapped around his sobbing girlfriend, knowing that there was no need for words. All he needed to do was hold her, CJ would sort things out on her own, she always had. But the first order of business was to expel all of the emotion that might otherwise cloud her ability to think. Steven had been with CJ through so many occurrences that her lack of control was nothing he was worried about. The length of time in which she cried was much longer than he had experienced before but that was probably understandable considering what had happened.

Finally the sobs turned to hitched hiccoughs and CJ slowly pulled herself away from Steven's shoulder and leaned instead against the back of the couch. Silent tears still escaped periodically. Steven knew his job was to remain quiet and just let whatever was going to happen, happen. So it was CJ who spoke first.

"He died you know" it was only a whisper.

"I know" nodding his head to show he understood the implications of that statement as well as the words themselves.

Tears and sobs stared anew and Steven pulled her towards him to support her. Even if he was supposed to say something what would he say? He kissed the top of her head because that is what he could reach. The crying slowed much faster this time and she once again returned to her position of leaning against the couch.

"I… " and then she stopped. CJ knew that Steven understood and really that is all she needed right then. Someone who was there when it happened, understood how things had gone down and could be there to simply listen, even if all he was listening to was her emotional release.

The two teens spent the latter part of the afternoon and early evening cuddled on the couch in the Arnott family room. Eventually Steven turned on a bit of music and they just sat. Whenever CJ tried to think out loud, as she would normally have done to solve a problem, she began to cry. So for the first time in her life, or at least the first time that Steven was privy to, CJ sat silently and tried to reason things out in her head.

The battle that raged internally was one of morals and ethics. Killing was wrong. There was no two ways about it. One should not take the life of another human being. Life was precious. Yet there were times in which the taking of one life saved the lives of many others. CJ had heard of countless circumstances where a police officer in the line of duty had taken down a suspect to save the innocent by standers. CJ knew of military operations that either purposefully or inadvertently cost human lives, but were necessary for the great good.

So how could something wrong, so wrong, be right? And was her situation truly one in which by taking the life of Paul Holister, she had saved the life of Alex and maybe many other innocents as well.

CJ continued to ponder this dilemma when pizza was delivered to them by the Commander. The normalcy of the gesture was so incongruous to the emotions she was feeling she wasn't actually sure what she was supposed to do. It was Steven who opened the box and handed her a plate with food on it. "Eat" was all he said before consuming some himself. Slowly raising the slice of pizza to her mouth the conflict stormed on.

As Steven handed her the second slice a small spark was ignited. Her thoughts were now fast and furious and yet making sense. In that moment of clarity she realized that it was the intent that mattered. Not that it was the only factor but at least in her case it was what was going to either alleviate her guilt or bury her in it.

She knew her intent. Her intent was not to kill or harm. Her intent was to protect Alex, herself and anyone else who may have gotten hurt. Her intent was to stop the gunman from shooting. Her intent was honorable. Now what she needed was his intent. Because even if her intent was honorable it would only remain so if Paul Holister was actually going to shoot. Because if he was incapable of pulling the trigger then CJ's actions no matter how well intentioned were not necessary.

The problem now was how to find out that vital piece of information. By asking for it, people may interpret what she wanted and simply lie to appease her. She needed information, real, true information. Sitting watching Steven consume most of what was left of the pizza, music playing in the background CJ had an idea. Last night when she was talking to the detective she had told him that it was the look on Alex's face that lead her to believe that Paul would really pull the trigger. Tonight it was going to be Alex that told her with words if she was right.

"Steven I need to the computer" CJ almost excited tone confused him.

"Sure, I'll go get my laptop" standing and ascending the stairs looking back over his shoulder to get another bead on CJ's demeanor.

With the laptop open CJ began scanning news articles about the night club shooting. Seeing what she was doing Steven cautiously asked "Ceeje, do you think that's such a good idea?"

"Yes" was her unwavering answer.

"O.K." his look not matching his words.

Finally CJ found what she was looking for Alex's last name. She then did a search to see if she could find a phone number. Using her own cell phone CJ dialed the first of two numbers. The phone rang and rang when the voice mail clicked on CJ knew she had the right number. The voice was the same as the woman's last night. Leave a message or don't leave a message? That was the question. At the beep CJ began talking "Alex. This is CJ. You don't know me but, but I wanted to talk to you. No, I need to talk to you about last night. I … please call me… I was there last night… I… please call me." Leaving her phone number CJ finally hung up.

"What are YOU DOING?" Steven's voice was strained and he was evidently upset.

"Calling Alex" her tone such that it left very little room for debate.

"I can see that… but why?" the grimace and furrowed brow something CJ rarely saw on her boyfriend.

"I need to know something."

"WHAT?" exasperated.

"I…I need to know … I need to know if he would really have pulled the trigger…. I need to know if he was really going to shot…" CJ's voice was cracking as she was about to begin crying once again.

It was her posture, her expression and her tone more than the spoken phrase that made Steven understand how important this phone call really was. CJ had barely gotten control of herself when the phone rang. They both stared at it in surprise. Quickly before it rang through to her own voice mail CJ hit the little green phone button and raised the device to her hear.

"Hello"

"….hello… is this CJ?"

"Yes"

"This is Alex… you called?... you're not the press are you?"

"No"

"Didn't think so, but wanted to make sure"

The two young women were silent for some time before Alex finally asked "Why did you call me?"

"I wanted to ask you a question… I need to know something… and it might seem like a strange question but… I REALLY need the answer" CJ was looking at Steven who was trying to tell what the person on the other end of the line was saying based on CJ's expression.

"And the question is?" Alex hadn't worked through her own emotions from the night before and so was curious as to why the caller needed her answer a question.

"I need to know… I need know… would Paul really have pulled the trigger?"

There was no response for so long that CJ actually took the phone away from her ear to look at the screen to determine if she was still connected. Seeing that she was she just waited, she knew the question was both personal and intrusive and may need some time to comprehend.

"Who are you? And why do you want to know that?" Alex's anger was clouded by the fear she was feeling.

"My name is CJ…. I was there last night… I… I was … I was the one…." CJ couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence but she needn't bother as Alex finished it for her "You're the one that shot Paul, aren't you?" This time the timber of the voice was one of awe.

"Yes" CJ replied.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Alex answered each thank you a little quieter as she fought back the tears and sobs that were trying to overtake her.

"Thank you?" a confused 17 year old held the phone slight away from her face and mouthed the words again to Steven across from her.

"You don't know what it's been like the past week. I worried every second of the day that he was going to burst through the door at any minute, jump out from any corner. I haven't slept or eaten well all week. Last night my friends dragged me out in hopes of helping me feel more normal, prove that I was worrying about nothing. And then he did show up, and with a gun just like he'd said." CJ heard sobbing and sniffles. CJ simply sat holding the phone to her ear. She had her answer now it seemed Alex needed hers.

"Alex? You ok?" CJ finally interrupted.

"Yes, I'll be ok. Thank you. Thank you so much you ended my nightmare" and the click CJ heard ended a conversation that would allow CJ to move forward with her own healing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva left her husband waiting for their daughter to return. She filled up their large soaker tub, tipped in bubbles and submerged herself. As a parent you always hope that your child will grow up with as few bumps in the road as possible. Yet reality is rarely like that. There are always detours or accidents along the way to adulthood. Ziva thought back to the day CJ was born and then mentally walked through her path to today. CJ, Ziva felt had a bumpier than average route. Some of the collisions where often directly self induced but others like yesterday evening were not entirely her doing.

Ziva's main concern was how CJ was going to live with the knowledge that she had killed someone. Ziva had been responsible for the ending of many lives. It was just something that had to be done in her case. Yet each kill had torn a piece of her soul, had etched a mark that would never heal. Very early Ziva had learned to box those away, out of sight, out of mind. She had compartmentalized her duty from the person she was or wanted to be. She didn't want her daughter to deal with things the same way. It wasn't particularly health and their situations were very different.

On the other hand Ziva had only been slightly younger when she had gone on her first mission. Laying in the tub, soaking in bubbles she questioned for the first time: What parent, no matter how desperate, would send their teenage daughter to kill another human being? Here she was trying to figure out how to ease the pain and suffering her daughter would be feeling for having been thrown into this situation unwillingly. Her father had purposefully set her on this road. Shaking her head at no one in particular she forced her thoughts back to her child.

What were the right words? What were the right actions? How could she help CJ see that in this case the taking of a life was justified, needed, responsible for saving the lives of many. Could seventeen year old CJ see the distinction? Could she understand the difference? Ziva hoped and prayed that she could.

Ziva was a meticulous and sequential sort of person and now that she had the main and most difficult issue mentally dealt with she moved on to her secondary concerns. CJ had been responsible for the situation she was in last night. She had lied about her whereabouts, illegally entered a night club and when instead of remaining safely hidden in the restroom hallway CJ approached an armed mad man. Ziva felt that these breeches of conduct so to speak also needed to be addressed. The problem was addressing them as separate issues to the shooting. Her anger about these issues was heightened by the fact that they lead to the shooting but were separate enough in their execution that she felt they were entirely different.

It is strange how you could want to throttle someone for their choices that led to an action you are very proud of. As with many previous transgressions Ziva would be there to support her husband in his reprimand but stand to the side to allow him, well in this case have him, deal with it. While alone in the hot water soaking she understood that although she had refrained on many occasions from engaging in the disciplining of their child because there was an element of added friction, this behavior had led to a different relationship with her daughter. CJ would often come to her and ask for her forgiveness once the discussion with her father was through. In these few moments that they shared together Ziva had been able to bestow tidbits of wisdom as well as the sought after pardon.

As she pulled herself from the tub she heard the front door close, twice.

CJ had walked up the driveway noticing the welcoming committee on the front porch. She had no interest in talking about this anymore tonight. She was tired, still feeling fragile and just needed more time to think. Quiet time alone was what was needed. CJ tried to walk right past, not even glancing in her father's direction in hopes of side stepping any chatter at all. Unfortunately as she passed by he gently caught her arm "CJ, I wanted to…"

"Dad, I just need time alone right now. OK?"

"I just…"

"Alone, NOW." CJ said forcefully as she easily pulled away from his grasp, entered through the door and taking the stairs two at a time sequestered herself in her room. Tucking herself into bed she ran through all that she had learned and what that meant. She fell asleep quickly having made a plan for the morning.

Only seconds later Tony entered the house, locked it up for the night and he too went to his room. Finding Ziva already in bed sitting up waiting he began to talk. They talked for several hours before going to sleep. They talked about CJ, about her friends, about their own lives. They laughed, something they didn't think they would do in such a situation, but recalling other CJ antics had them in stitches. Tomorrow would be a long day. Fortunately; tomorrow would also be a new day.


	4. Chapter 4

Three people woke to their alarm clocks Monday morning. They got out of bed, had showers and met in the kitchen. No one spoke while coffee brewed and bread toasted. Gathered around the kitchen table Tony, Ziva and CJ ate in continued silence. They had so much to say to each other nevertheless breakfast on the way to work was not the right time or place. As Tony began clearing away the dishes CJ grabbed her backpack and asked as nonchalantly as she could "Can I borrow the car this morning?"

She knew it would garner a few questions but she had left a message with Abby that she was going to be taking the morning off for personal reasons and had a few things she needed to sort out. A car would make that so much easier and since really the cat was already out of the bag on the license issue, or at least would be by the end of the day, CJ saw no reason not to simply her life.

"You don't have a license CJ" Tony's matter of fact tone contradictory to his true feelings.

"Yes I do Dad" holding it up so he could see it.

Tony opened his mouth but before any words spilled out CJ held up her hand "Dad… Not Yet… OK?" he could tell by her articulation and the look in her eye that she wasn't avoiding the conversation. In that spilt second he had before he dropped the keys into her now upturned palm he replayed Gibbs' words "I think that a chat about what are appropriate consequences would be something she could manage with some modicum of maturity. Don't you?" quickly played in his head. Gibbs was right CJ was mature enough have the conversation and therefore also mature enough to know when it was appropriate for that conversation to take place.

He watched out the open door has his daughter pulled out of the driveway in their car. This was not how he had imagined the first time seeing CJ drive would be like. As a father you imagine yourself teaching your kid how to drive, somehow he'd missed that step without even knowing it. Ziva's gentle tap on his shoulder had him turning to face her. "Did you know she could drive?"

Ziva shook her head, handed Tony his gear and pushed past him on her way to the car. Tony jogged to catch up and the two of them drove in uninterrupted silence to work.

* * *

><p>CJ pulled into Gibbs' driveway just after 8 am. It was probably the earliest she had ever shown up on his doorstep but she knew he would be awake. She found him in the backyard painting the small wooden tool shed in the coolness of the early morning. He had to take a second look as he saw his niece stride across the lawn. The face and body were that of a much younger Ziva, only slightly younger than when he'd first met her. CJ's striking resemblance was shocking when you weren't expecting her company. Once over the initial alarm of her looks he couldn't help but notice the walk was all DiNozzo.<p>

Climbing down off the ladder, setting his paint brush across the top of the can he took CJ by the shoulders and purposefully looked her up and down. He knew, in his mind, that she was alright, Tony had told him so yesterday. His heart needed to see for itself that she was whole and safe. Pulling her towards him, he planted a long kiss on her forehead before releasing his grip.

"I'm not hurt Gibbs" she stated, knowing what it was he was doing and why.

"I can see that" he answered gruffly.

They stood staring at each other; CJ not knowing where to start and he not knowing what she needed.

"You had breakfast already?" Gibbs asked turning the girl by the shoulder and walking towards the house.

"Ya, at home" she answered "but I could use a soda, if you had one."

His lips involuntarily turned upwards at the corner, she even sounded like DiNozzo. They walked in through the back door his arm still around her shoulder, he kindly pushed her toward the living room while he searched the fridge for something to drink. Grabbing a can of soda and pouring himself a coffee he followed finding her sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. Doing the same he handed her the drink and with two hands cradled his mug of java.

Then he waited.

CJ sipped her drink slowly, she turned her head ever so slightly to better interpret Gibbs' expression. Not being able to easy discern what he was thinking she began.

"I guess you heard what happened on the weekend?" a good a place as any to begin.

"Yup" neither of them turned to speak face to face but remained focused ahead and upwards. The natural position one would look when leaning back against the couch.

A long period of silence followed. CJ wasn't sure if she hoped he would say something or hoped he wouldn't. She had come to get information, to ask questions, they just didn't easily cross her lips. For his part Gibbs knew that this visit had significant purpose and not knowing what that was specifically didn't want to monopolize the discussion or point it in a direction it wasn't meant to go. So he sat waiting, he could wait all day if she needed him to.

"How did you do it?" CJ finally inquired.

And again the corners of his mouth started to point upwards. He didn't need clarification as to what she meant he had heard those words out of so many mouths. His father's and Tim's just to name a couple. Taking a deep breath he thought for several moments. Although he had answered the question before the recipient had not been his 'niece', not been a child in great need of comfort.

"It's not supposed to be easy CJ" his words he'd used with his father were ones he deemed the most useful. "You have to realize that what you did, will stay with you the rest of your life, but that you can't let it direct the rest of your life." Now he waited again.

"I guess I already know that… I guess what I want to know is how do I do that?" quickly glancing at him before resuming her original posture.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you how… everyone has to figure that out for themselves…I will tell you though that your father spoke to the detective. Slater said that the gunman had threatened the girl previously and was there that night to kill her. No one doubts that."

"I know he was" CJ threw out there. She did know it already, her conversation with Alex the night before had confirmed that information.

Gibbs' confused look, had CJ explaining the phone conversation to him even though she had had no intention of sharing that piece of information with anyone. His looked changed to one of shock before he forced a more neutral expression.

"Why did you call her?"

"I needed to know if he really was a 'bad guy'" rolling her head towards him with a grimace and raised eyebrows. "I decided that it mattered to me, A LOT, if he was, if he could, if he was going to shoot. And the only person that I could trust to tell me the truth was her. She was who he was going after, so she would know if he would really have done it."

Gibbs was surprised at how calm CJ was as she took another sip from her soda. Over the past 36 hours or so since the shooting she had done a lot of thinking, a lot of mental gymnastics to get to the point she was now at. "Your family, CJ, understands what you're going through we have all been there. So when I say this I mean it with all due respect and love." He waited for her to turn to look him in the eye before he spoke.

"You can NOT dwell on this. What is done is done. You understand what you did has far reaching implications. You understand that life is a gift that is to be treasured. You also understand that if you hadn't shot him he would have opened fire on a crowded night club dance floor."

He paused between each statement, allowing them to sink in. CJ winced at the word shot but otherwise held his gaze and listened intently. He was right, she did know all of those things. Now she had to let go. And THAT was easier said than done.

But sitting in the living room, doing nothing but thinking, CJ ever so slowly began to unwind. Gibbs thought he could actually see the process of the internal wires and cables that bound her began to gradually loosen and disentangle themselves. He watched this process over the course of several minutes. And when he was good and sure that the process was well underway and that a different line of questioning would not throw off the progress he asked "What are you going to do about the rest of the mess you've created?"

CJ's head whipped up, she furrowed her brow and her quizzical look did more than suggest she had no idea what he was talking about. "What mess?" her words confirming that his analysis of her body language had been spot on.

"What mess? CJ…You were in a night club in downtown DC when you were supposed to have been at Owen's or Ainsley's. You got there by driving a vehicle with an illegal license an used said license to fraudulently gain access to an establishment restricted to those over the age of 21."

"OH… that mess…I'll have you know I have a license and so I want that particular charge removed from the docket…" trying to keep the conversation light and humorous.

"Then I might ask how and when you got a license seeing that I don't recall you taking lessons which I believe was a prerequisite set out by your family."

"They were offering a driver's ed course at school and I took that" CJ answered with complete truthfulness although her stomach started to churn as this conversation was not leading to a pleasant outcome.

"Don't you normally have to pay for such courses?" Gibbs' question was casual and routine.

"Yes" CJ was still leaning back against the couch but she took a quick sideways glance to check for any reaction.

"Where'd you get the money?" his question was really one of interest and not a fact finding interrogation.

"That's a really long story" CJ tried, although she doubted she would be successful at dodging the need to answer.

"O.K…. we'll come back to that if we have time at the end… deal?"

"Deal" CJ was sure that she could use work as an excuse to leave and therefore wouldn't need to ever answer that last question.

"Where'd you get the fake id's?" his relaxed posture was lulling CJ into feeling comfortable and she was therefore having a hard time being guarded.

"I can't tell you that" came her quick and easy reply.

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't, I promised" CJ's statement was said in such a way as to deter further investigation.

"Did you use your internship to make them?" his head turning to scan her face when she answered, he wanted to see if she was lying.

"NO, absolutely not" she leaned forward and looked right at him "I love that job, I wasn't going to jeopardize it in any way".

"I assume that anyone who helped you with it would have wanted some form of payment. Am I right?" Gibbs sipped his coffee while remaining forward.

"Yes"

"You going to explain where you got the money for that?" eyebrows raised in as much a question as the words he spoke.

"We have a deal remember? It's the same long story" her smirk telling him she wasn't lying just doing her best to avoid further implicating herself in a big mess.

"Why did you lie about where you were? I thought your father had made it very clear that was not only dishonest but also unsafe."

"He did… but I wasn't going to tell him… HEY dad… we're all heading out to a night club tonight… no don't worry about driving us I'll drive us all… ya … with the license you don't know I have… and by the way we're going to get in using fake id's I picked up last week… I lied because I wanted to go and have fun with my friends … do something different.. something special to send them off to college… I didn't lie to be unsafe… and… we would have been safe… except… well… " she trailed off not wanting to go back to that part of the story. Her rant was sarcastic and accompanied by many hand gestures.

She toned it down a little when her uncle's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to say something.

"In your little tantrum there you forgot to mention one of the rules you broke… it's a really big one…"

Perplexed CJ ran through the evening in her head trying to figure out what it was she had done, what other rule had been broken. She had definitely put more than a toe out of line but she couldn't figure out specifically to what he was referring.

"You purposefully put yourself in danger" Gibbs finally answered when he came to the conclusion that CJ wasn't going to figure it out on her own.

"Gibbs, I know you think having Dad not know my location is putting myself in danger, but I really don't agree with… "touching her knee to stop her from speaking he shook his head.

"You purposefully put yourself in harm's way. You engaged an armed man, without backup, without a weapon of your own, without training, without regard to your own safety."

Her dark brown eyes scanned every inch of his face interpreting every twitch, strain and movement in his steel blue eyes. In her family CJ had learned early that although everyone's job was dangerous and they put their life on the line, no one was to do so rashly or without regard for proper procedure. The Gibbs family knew that unnecessarily stepping in it, or acting before thinking was considered the ultimate agent's crime and Gibbs ensured that no one did it more than once.

By this time Gibbs was sitting forward his elbows on his knees his empty coffee mug supported by both hands in front of his legs. He had to turn his head fully to the side to see CJ who was now sitting up straight rubbing her hands over her face.

She threw herself against the back of the couch, exhaling loudly while she half whined "I'm in for one HELL of a thrashing when I get home, aren't I?"

Gibbs chuckled to himself. "You know what CJ… that is ENTIRELY up to you…"

"Who are you and what have you done with my Gibbs?" she asked trying to sound as formal as possible.

"I think that you and your father need to discuss what happened, how it happened and what needs to happen to prevent it from ever occurring again."

Still somewhat bewildered by his last few comments CJ decided she needed time to process that information as well and exaggeratedly looking at her watch she said "I need to get to work, I told Abby was going to be a little late and I've been here almost all morning".

They stood simultaneously CJ turning towards the door before Gibbs gently grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She put her head against his chest and stood there, being held, feeling safe, not wanting to leave. This man, like her father, was both a moral and physical support at a time when the world was trying to knock her down, they were there bracing her against the tide.


	5. Chapter 5

CJ didn't even turn the radio on for the drive to work. She needed the complete silence to digest the conversation she'd had with Gibbs. By the time she arrived at headquarters the idea that shooting Paul Holister was a necessary evil had solidified in her psyche. The trip had also allowed her to realize that those around her saw the shooting as a separate issue from 'everything' else. Even so far as to separate the decision of leaving her protected hallway and the shooting. Until she had talked to everyone those actions were all lumped together in her mind.

That being said, CJ still did not feel guilt about her other escapades. They were against the rules strictly speaking but she didn't feel that they warranted any kind of punishment. She wasn't going to pull those stunts again. She did have to admit that the reason for abstaining would be lack of necessity rather than believing she shouldn't.

Pulling into the parking lot she hesitated getting out of the vehicle. This afternoon was not going to be an easy ride. She was sure that absolutely everyone would have heard about the weekend and would be clamoring for the story, right from the source. Preparing herself for the barrage she walked head held high into the building.

The security guard gave CJ a high five and a smile. The people she met on the way to the lab stared at her well past social acceptable time limits. It was a more intense than CJ had imagined. It wasn't just the people she knew; it was everybody in the building. Coming to a complete stop just outside the lab door, CJ braced herself for what was likely to be quite an onslaught. Turning the corner she could see Abby standing at her computer with a stack of papers beside her.

"Hey Abs" CJ called over with as much casualness in her voice that she could muster.

Abby spun around hearing the voice she had been waiting for all morning. Rushing as fast as her platform knee high boots would allow she snatched CJ into her arms and squeezed her so tight CJ thought she may never breathe again. "Abby, I'm ok. Or at least I was until you crushed me." CJ's humorous response triggered her release. Abby's hands flew to her hips and her expression was one of a mother scolding her small child. "How dare you risk your life! How dare you scare the crap out of all of us!" Abby's voice was raised like CJ had never heard before. But Abby's choice of words triggered a instinctual response in CJ, only 2 nights before the person yelling those words had held a gun to her chest. Tears instantly flowed down the teen's face and a slight tremble could be seen as she used the back of her hand to wipe away them away.

The lab rat's heart melted immediately and she gathered her surrogate sister into a caring, consoling embrace. "It's ok CJ. I love you, that's all. I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't know what we'd all do without you." Abby held her for a few more minutes until CJ had her emotions back under control. Releasing her grip slightly so that she could look down at CJ's face she said "spill it now!"

CJ spent the next 15 minutes reciting the events of the past few weeks that had lead up to the fateful evening. She didn't leave out any details and when Abby had heard the entire story she just shook her head. "How much of that does Tony know?"

"Enough to get the rest" CJ said with pursed lips, raised brows and the tone of a man walking to the gallows.

"Yikes" Abby commiserated. "I'm very glad I'm not you right now."

"Thanks for the support Abby" came CJ's sarcastic reply.

"OH. I almost forgot. I'm supposed to tell you to go see the director as soon as you get here." Abby was biting her lip in sympathy for her young friend. She was doubly glad she wasn't CJ at that very moment.

CJ stood glued to the floor looking at the rising panic in companion. For some strange reason it was Abby's worry that allowed CJ to find the courage to go face the music. Her need to show her strength when other's don't have it may have been the culprit but regardless CJ was able to march out of the lab, enter the elevator and hit the button that would take her to the office.

Waiting for the lift to reach its destination CJ recognized the feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was the same one she had walking from class to the principal's office when summoned after some transgression. She was still smirking when she entered the reception area and greeted the woman seated behind the desk.

"Morning CJ, I'll let the director know you're here." She explained as she picked up the phone and dialed into the main office.

CJ stood her hands in her back pockets bouncing on the balls of her feet. If it hadn't been early August CJ would have thought she was in school waiting for the principal to call her in. But this similarity was what allowed CJ to maintain a calm façade and walk shoulders squared into the office when the secretary finally told her she could go in. "Wish me luck" she whispered to the woman behind the desk, who smiled and offered "Good Luck CJ".

Opening the door the skimmed the room to find the man she was about to face. He was seated behind his desk, elbows resting on the arms of the chair in which he sat. His fingers intertwined with both index fingers pointing upward resting against his lips and chin. He stayed in that position as CJ approached the desk and stood in front of it. If her previous actions hadn't convinced her that she had been sent to the principal's office this would have.

Both stared silently, motionlessly at each other. Assessing the situation, assessing the next move.

"You've had quite the weekend, by the sounds of it" he finally remarked.

"Yes, you could say that" CJ's level tone forced.

"I want to clarify one point before I begin… I am very proud of your actions with regards to taking down Paul Holister, it showed both courage and skill…." He waited for her to acknowledge his words in some way. CJ nodded and then added "but?"

"But WHAT in GOD's name were you thinking? Your actions inside and outside of this building reflect this office and those who work in it. You are a 17 year old kid and had no place being in that club in the first place. You broke not only I'm sure house rules but LAWS as well. You may not have been officially charged but you still committee fraud." He continued to verbally chastise for some time. CJ for her part listened, more closely than she would have at school. She respected this institution and so felt that the reprimand deserved her full attention.

The director concluded "If you want to remain employed by this agency you will well learn to keep your nose clean and follow the rules of both this building and home. Is that clear?"

"Crystal sir" CJ replied with as much respect and contrition as she could manage.

The director finally stood and came around to the front of the desk. CJ remained standing hands clasped behind her back, but her head and eyes followed the man's movements. CJ was shocked to say the least when he hugged her tightly and whispered "I am so glad you are alright" into her ear.

As he took a place at the boardroom table on the other side of the office CJ didn't need to be told she'd been dismissed. Pulling the door open she was half way through when he called over to her "This morning's hours will be deducted from your overtime pay" his tone professional and to the point.

"Yes sir" CJ answered with a nod.

"I see you survived" the secretary quipped as CJ took her leave.

"Not the first trip to the principal's office, and not the hardest to endure either" CJ laughed as she scooted out. Taking the route that would have her least likely to run into anyone CJ headed for the lab. Walking into the lab CJ was greeted unexpectedly by a welcoming committee. All 3 other interns were leaning against various tables and equipment.

"Hey Guys, whatcha doing here?" CJ asked even though she already knew the answer.

"You have some explaining to do" Keith said with both the girls nodding in agreement.

"Off you go" Abby said waving her hand towards the door. Mentor and apprentice exchanged quick looks and then CJ lead the way out of the lab and to the cafeteria with 3 eager followers.

Julie and Keith grabbed them all a drink and a couple of snacks to share. Then Trish began "Start talking and don't leave out even ONE detail."

The three interns sat raptly listening to as CJ described her adventures. She was specific in her details and had to fill them in on side line stories as well.

"Oh my Gosh!" it was Julie who first spoke "I can't believe you of all people would do something like that."

CJ laughed out loud and had trouble getting control of herself. Tim tapping her on the shoulder had her quickly quiet. "You three" McGee "have no idea what your friend here has been part of or is capable of."

"Thanks McGee" CJ spat out sarcastically. His squeeze to her shoulder said that she was walking on thin ice and it would soon crack. "You probably all need to go back to work, don't you think?" He directed towards the three kids watching CJ and him. All four teens stood, only three left as the fourth was physically held in place by her 'uncle'.

This day is just getting so much better by the minute CJ whispered under her breath. Not realizing that Tim could hear her. "Who's fault is that?" he asked. His uncharacteristic tone and physical approach had CJ shutting up pretty quickly.

"You here to 'give it to me too'" CJ asked fidgeting with her own hands.

"CJ, I'm not here to 'stick it to you' as you say, I'm here to see how you're doing and…" he was cut off by CJ finishing the sentence for him "make sure I don't do it again."

"Ya, something like that" his demeanor relaxing before he continued to talk. The two sat at the cafeteria table talking. His admonishments weren't anything CJ hadn't or wasn't going to hear. His pride and care showing through as he spoke. McGee although a member of her family, had always been more awkward around her. Not having children of his own and playing a different role in her life he was unsure of how to proceed in such situations. As they spoke he placed his hand over hers and patted it every once in a while. Once he was sure she had received his message loud and clear he sent her off back to work.

Standing to leave CJ turned only to be held in an uneasy but loving hug. "I love you too McGee" she whispered looking up into his face.

Returning to the lab CJ finally was able to find Abby's daily list of chores and start to work. The problem was that working on cleaning the lab equipment kept only her hands busy not her mind. This morning she had left Gibbs guiltless for her reckless flaunting of the rules. Problem was as the day progressed she felt more and more guilty. Every member of her family had been affected by her decisions and actions. It wasn't only her family, the director had pointed out that even as an intern she was a representative of the agency and as such her actions and decisions needed to reflect her station.

CJ was not happy about these conclusions. She was much more contented feeling not culpable for her actions that led to her current predicament. As Gibbs had said this morning 'the outcome of the discussion was up to her' she understood that to mean that her guilt or sense of it was the deciding factor. Feeling guilty would mean that the conversation with her father would end very differently than if she could convince herself and therefore her dad she was not in the wrong. Sorting through some paper work CJ was paying very little attention to her actions and more to how to squelch the writhing ball of centipedes that had taken up residence in her gut.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- this chapter contains the harsh disciplinary spanking of a minor by a parent. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! IF YOU DO READ DON'T COMPLAIN this is your second warning!**

* * *

><p>Ziva came into the lab to retrieve her daughter. It was past supper time but not too late. Abby's wink had the desired effect of garnering her a smile from the retreating apprentice. Stopping at the family's favourite Chinese takeout joint, Tony picked up food for the three of them. Supper was very quiet but included several non verbal conversations. Tony confirming with CJ that she was finally ready to have their much anticipated discussion. Tony and Ziva confirming that once again the conversation would be limited to father and daughter. Ziva informing her child that although she wasn't going to be in the room she agreed with all of her husband's actions and words. Only Ziva finished eating without delay, the other two weren't in any rush lingered at the table both reading and hiding what they could.<p>

Finally with empty boxes on the table Tony jerked his head in direction of the stairs. His eyes pointing to the room at the top of stairs CJ's eyes followed. Standing by pushing herself up on the edge of the table the kid stayed in the kitchen for a few moments longer than necessary, a part of her was still hopeful the next exchange could be avoided.

Taking the stairs two at a time she entered her room, turning on the light before throwing herself backwards on her bed. It wasn't only the centipedes in her gut that were causing her reeling intestines. The feeling she got before she had a 'meeting' with her father, or any authoritarian figure, was not unlike the feeling of stage fright. The combination of the two gastro ailments meant that CJ's supper was sitting very heavy.

Tony watched his daughter stand and exit. Climbing the stairs she moved purposefully and resolutely. Gibbs was right again, she had matured a lot over the last while. This was not the first time CJ had been sent to her room to wait for him, but it was the first time that he saw that particular look in her eye. She walked without any fight, she was going still knowing what to expect and yet she still went without balking.

He was proud of her that was for sure. Standing using the table to push up on just like his daughter, Tony dragged himself up. Pulling his fingers through his hair, he too then ascended the stairs.

He knocked and entered at the same time. The smile came unbidden to his lips. 98% of the times Tony had walked into his daughter's with his current role she would be huddled on her bed knees drawn up to her chest. Today she was leaned back in her desk chair feet up on the desk, legs crossed at the ankles. Seeing his reaction the right corner of her mouth turned up even though she tried with all her might to get it not to.

Tony having his usual spot taken sat on the edge of the bed hands pushing on his legs fingers on the inside of his thighs, elbows pointing outwards. "So…. Where do you want to start your story?"

"What if I just wanted to skip the story part and go to the listening to you tell me why I shouldn't have done any of it?" CJ asked eyes sparkling with mischief.

The sharp "CJ" Tony spoke had her suck in air and look at her feet rather than her father.

"Let's start with driving. Shall we?"

"If you think that's necessary?" CJ was being purposefully obtuse, at least until Tony flashed her a dangerous stare that had her straighten up in a hurry.

"Give me your license." CJ rifled through her pocket and produced the card frisbeeing it to her dad.

"Looks real" Tony said examining the id with scrutinizing eyes.

"It is REAL." CJ insisted. "I got it in the winter."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't need your permission to get a license, you know." Keeping the sarcasm out of her voice as best she could. Tipping his head forward and looking at her through the top of his eyes had CJ continuing even though she didn't want to. "I took driver's ed, just like you wanted."

"Driver's Ed, really?" he said leaning back and clasping his hands together sounding more kind.

"Ya" she answered, her heart beating very quickly, hoping with every fiber of her body that he wouldn't ask how she could have afforded such a thing. She'd offered information that would bury her further, rookie mistake.

"How'd you pay for it?" he asked, he was sure this was going to be a good story as he had absolutely no idea what the answer was going to be.

"With money" she tried to give the most insignificant of information as possible.

"CJ, Knock it off. I want you to tell me right now where did the money come from." His raised voice more of an encouragement then his motion to stand.

"Do you remember a while back… when I was… " she was trying very hard to find the right words to describe her previous misdeeds because although she had already been punished for them she didn't want their lingering memory to influence current thoughts or feelings. "I made the money altering records at school… you know about it… nothing new" being on the defensive felt like it was the safest option.

"Didn't I ask you to donate that money?" Tony finger waving in the air as it was sometimes want to do when he was thinking.

"Yes… and…no" the second part of CJ's answer a barely audible whisper.

"Pardon me?" he cupped his hand exaggeratedly over his ear.

"You did… and I did… it your exact and specific instructions" CJ replied hands out to her sides in a 'so' sort of gesture.

His furrowed brow indicated he was thinking. He couldn't recall his exact and specific instructions but he could tell by the answer he was now receiving that she had kept some portion of the proceeds using a technicality in his demands.

"In other words you lied about it" his tone forceful and unwavering. CJ couldn't think of a counter argument as she had had to parse her father's instructions quite thin to come to the conclusion that she could keep the 1000 dollars she'd made in her scam. Problem was she really wanted to find some other name to call the 'crime' as lying was really high on the 'thou shalt not' list in the DiNozzo household. Any item higher on the list came with a more severe reprimand when caught, and seeing as she was soon going to be admitting to have spoken a lie she had huge incentives to re-label this offence.

"Not really. You asked about how much I'd made that week. And I told you the truth. You didn't say anything about prior income from the scam. I was very careful to listen to your instructions."

"oh..ho.. don'…" he didn't finish. They had really just started this dialogue and he wanted to try and remain as calm as possible so that he could obtain as much information as possible.

CJ was now sitting facing the wall in front of her desk her feet against the edge and her hands between her bent knees. She was finding it very uncomfortable to explain all the things she'd done wrong. The centipedes continued to dance on her insides, tap dancing to the tune of her unease.

"Fine you have a license and as you say you don't need my permission to get one. You still lied about the money …"

"Isn't there some statute of limitation on past offences?" CJ had just had a brain wave.

He couldn't help but smirk at her ingenuity. He had to hand it to her though she was being far more honest and forthcoming then he ever would have at her age.

"Back to the present then, you got a license and drove downtown. I might suggest that that action constitutes a lie as well. Don't you?"

"Probably. I just want to inform you that really I said I was going to Owen's for a party and a sleep over at Ainsley's and that is exactly what happened. I only just omitted describing the middle portion of the evening. We went to Owen's place for the pre-party and I had every intention of returning to Ainsley's for a sleep over. I even told you that we would be out very late and that is why you shouldn't come and get me until later so that we could sleep in. SO I WAS EXTREMELY truthful in that respect." CJ's words tumbling out of her at break neck speed while her fingers picked at the hem of her shorts slowly.

"I appreciate the truthfulness of the part of the story you told me. I really do… but have we not discussed in the past… in this very room I might add… that omissions are tantamount to lies."

"I'll give you that if you'll give me the benefit of the doubt at sentencing with regards to the truthful parts" CJ looked at him wishfully. If he had walked in at this very moment he would have interpreted the look on her face as someone who had just asked for a pony for their birthday.

Nodding his agreement he continued the interrogation as he came to call it later when describing the events to his wife. CJ obviously felt like that's what it was. "So you've now driven with a license obtained through ill begotten funds, arrived downtown having lied regarding your whereabouts and then you enter a night club. How may I ask did you accomplish that since you are 17 and it says so on your driver's license" waving the card in the air.

"With a different piece of id" CJ quickly resumed her picking of the hem and stared intently at her work.

"Different piece of id… different piece of id… ok… what piece of id do you have in your possession that would allow you entrance to a night club?"

"None" she answered quickly and truthfully.

"None… that doesn't make any sense…" and then his mistake hit him in the face.

"If you don't have it now, where is it?" he rephrased.

"I have disposed of it" CJ answered concentrating hard on the speck of dirt that wouldn't come off her clothing no matter how hard she picked at it.

"Ok… so then I must ask where did you get it from in the first place?" his patience was waning and he had hoped that this wouldn't be like pulling teeth.

"I got it from someone … " she turned in time to see him open his mouth but quickly added "Before you ask who… I will let you know right now.. I will NOT tell you… no matter what…. So … don't bother asking…" he closed his mouth and thought for a few seconds. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I promised this person I would not rat on them… and I am a person of my word… I will NOT divulge who it is… so let's just move on" the finality with which she said it as well as the fact that he had been in this situation with her in the past had him understanding that there was no way he would end up winning this one and that he should simply "move on" as she had suggested.

"CJ, did you get everyone their id's, because none of the gang is 21?" he asked instead.

"Yep"

"How did you get the money for that?" Tony's voice sounding exasperated.

"I already told you that story" CJ spat out at him, not wanting to return to already covered material.

"How much did you keep?" his question was total curiosity at this point because amounts made very little difference to his belief she had lied to him.

"A grand" CJ whispered looking at him through the side of her eyes not turning her head at all. It was worth it to see his reaction.

"You made well over a grand with that scheme of yours?" Tony said trying not to sound as impressed as he was.

"It was a very lucrative business that was" his daughter answered smirking.

"Never mind that now… you know that producing and using falsified identification is fraud? Right?"

"Yup, but I also know that you and mom and Uncle Gibbs ALL used fake id's to get into bars… so I don't think you have a leg to stand on … not on this issue…" her smile portraying the confidence she had in her ability to talk her way out of this particular wrong doing.

"That may very well be the case but that doesn't mean we weren't ever caught, or punished for our transgression. Just because we did it, doesn't mean we didn't get it, if you get my drift" his smile held only by one who is victorious.

Somehow she had thought that because the stories never mentioned being caught it meant that they hadn't been. Bringing up his own misdeeds and possible memory of retribution was in hind sight a poor play. So quickly she tried to turn the tables. "If I hadn't have done all those things, then I wouldn't have been there to…to.." she hesitated as she wanted to say this in a respectful yet triumphant manner. "I wouldn't have been there to save the day."

"Saving the day… yes…well… I think you know how proud we are of your actions and…I was hoping to keep that particular part of the evening out of this specific conversation because I want you to understand…"she cut him off as she needed to get through the 'what went wrong' scene before she could then cope with the lovey gushy sort of talk that was sure to follow. "Ya, I know all that. I just thought that it should be considered as mitigating circumstances. That although I may have a short list of wrongdoings that they all sort of worked out in the end. Don't ya think?" again her expectant and wishful look flashed towards her seemingly frustrated father.

"CJ in THIS discussion… what you did was put yourself in danger… you left a protected area and purposefully stepped into the line of fire … and I know from all the conversations you've had with everyone today I don't need to tell you how proud I am of your bravery and how you dealt with things… but THIS discussion is about what you are NOT ever going to do again… THIS discussion is about the EXTENSIVE list of things that led to you being in danger… THIS discussion is about all the things that have landed you"

"In deep shit" CJ finished for him. He ignored the language and simply nodded.

Tony sat silently watching his daughter, her gaze alternating between his face and her knees. Her expression started out looking somewhat nonchalant, but with every glance in his direction it changed timbre shifting slowly to one of resigned defeat. Tony wished he could have heard what was playing in her head during those few minutes. He wanted to know if she truly thought there was reasonable doubt enough to commute the sentence, or was it simply self preservation on an evolutionary level. Studying her eyes he continued to question silently. "What are you thinking my little peanut? What are you thinking?"

Feeling the burning of his probing glare CJ turned to face him. Peering into his sea foam peepers she saw his questions as clear as a spring day after a light shower. She saw what he wanted to know. Using not only her eyes but her entire face she relayed the answer he sought. 'I so desperately don't want to feel guilty about all this but YOU PEOPLE have forced me to see what I didn't want to admit. I was WRONG.'

"What do you think we should do about it?" he needn't have ask it aloud, but he did anyway. He wanted to make sure there was no room for misconceptions.

Tony sat silently again. Waiting. Knowing that his daughter needed to be part of this decision. The entangled nature of the shooting with her other actions meant that for any consequences to be productive or useful he needed CJ to agree they were both warranted and commiserate with the 'crimes'. He wanted to make sure that any punishment for lying, defrauding and general misbehavior was entirely separated from the outcome of the evening. He was sure that his words, and those of their extended family would have made those points very clear. Now it was up to CJ to determine the next step. He waited, not pushing or prompting, just waited.

Her actions and words that followed answered his previously spoke question. Standing with one quick and fluid motion CJ slapped both hands down on the desk as she did so. Then CJ spoke the proverbial words generally used by the parent in situations like these: "Let's get this over with."

Turning she waved Tony up off of his post with her hand and pointed at the end of the bed. Moving closer to the edge of the bed near the end herself she took a deep breath and chanced a quick peek at his eyes. She saw exactly what she had been hoping to see; regret mingled with pride. She knew he took no pleasure in what was about to happen, but that he too felt it was a necessary happening to have closure on this debacle. CJ then quickly lowered herself onto the bed face down, arms above her head clutching the bed spread. She didn't want to see him roll up his sleeve or undo his belt buckle. Hearing these actions would be enough to get her heart pounding hard enough in her chest to bruise her ribs, or at least that's what it felt like. CJ clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes tight in anticipation of the first lick.

It was a long time coming. What she didn't see while she buried her head was that Tony fumbled with the button on his shirt sleeve, barely able to get it untwisted from its fabric stockade. Then hesitated with his hands over his buckle. This kid in front of him had been able to disentwine psychologically some pretty interwoven actions and concepts. She had methodically gathered thoughts from those she respected, and then was able to discern the difference between her stupid teenage choices and her heroic actions. And in doing so was able to understand that some of those actions warranted punishment, which she freely submitted to.

Part of him wanted to roll back down his sleeve, gather his baby into his arms and hold her. Then the irate father deep inside kicked him into gear. If she had committed these offences without the heroic outcome he wouldn't be having these protective and lenient feelings. His daughter had been able to separate the two so he should be able to as well he told himself. With that he quickly released his belt, rolled it over his hand into a strap like device and then let it fall stiffly onto the proffered backside.

CJ sucked in air through her clenched teeth. Having had to wait so long for the first stroke to fall had her believing that he was likely to go easy on her. It had also been a hope in the back of her mind all night, that if she agreed to the thrashing she had predicted that morning on Gibbs' couch that maybe it wouldn't be so severe. When the second lash landed with as much vigor as the first all hope of that quickly dissipated and CJ went into minimize the damage mode.

Wriggling and turning slightly as the third lick made contact CJ began mouthing the word 'ow' over and over again. It hurt like hell, her estimation had been spot on, unfortunately. The next three landed in quick succession with the last one hitting just below where her shorts covered. The angry red welt stared back at Tony and a single tear rolled down his own cheek. At this point he was thoroughly and truly thankful that CJ was accepting her licking like a trooper. If she'd wailed and fought he probably couldn't have continued.

Tony applied another half a dozen searing lashes before dumping his belt on the desk, wiping the stray tear away that had escaped and then kneeling down so that his face was next to his sobbing daughter's. Running his fingers through her hair, he kissed her cheek and coo'd softly. "Shh… shh.. peanut .. it's all over now… shh".

But she cried on. He stayed beside her until she had finally cried herself out. Her tears were shed for more than just the release of writhing centipedes but for all the emotions wrought within her gut. She cried for what was, she cried for what could have been, she cried until there were no tears left. She cried long enough that she didn't also see the tears now freely rolling down her father's face or his silent hitching of his shoulders. He cried for the sorrow she must have been feeling, for the innocence she'd lost. He cried for he no longer had a child. She had grown up.

The two of them stayed like that, daughter laying across the end of the bed, father kneeling at her side, until the room became entirely still. It was almost as if time itself had stopped. Tony didn't want this moment to end, for when he moved life would forever be different. CJ didn't want to move as she still needed to be held, to have the strong hands hold her, to make her feel safe and loved.

Humor eventually broke the silence as Tony shifted his weight a loud crack could be heard from his complaining knee. "Geez, you sound as old as Gibbs'" CJ remarked chuckling. His hand instinctively found her backside and applied a gentle but chastising swat. "Ow… be careful…" CJ complained swatting back at her father. "Ya, coulda gone little easier on me ya know?"

"You don't really believe that do you?" Tony threw back, eyes furrowed in a deep grimace.

"A kid can hope can't they?" she jovially answered raising herself up onto her forearms and looking over her shoulder at him.

Nodding, he smiled. Kissing her again on the top of her head, rubbing her back as he walked towards the door Tony left CJ with her thoughts. Thoughts he hoped were about friends, family and school, thoughts that weren't haunted by this weekend's catastrophe.

'Adults can hope too' he thought out loud to no one in particular.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thank you to all the readers and their continued reivews. I haven't personal messaged everyone as the system still seems to be malfunctioning on that front... so as a group I thank you... To gaben for suggesting the need for both this chapter I thank you as well**

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning was cold wet and dreary. CJ looked out the nasty weather and scowled. She needed the sunshine today, more than any other day she could remember ever wanting the sun. After the weekend's disaster and yesterday's intense emotional conversations with everyone she was still a jumbled mess of emotions. And the rain made it feel all the more discouraging.<p>

She intellectually was able to understand what had happened, understand which of her actions were wrong regardless of the outcome and understand that there are times in which homicide is justifiable. CJ had been able to sort all of these things out yet her emotions had not caught up with her cerebral figuring. Time would be the only solution to her heart catching up to the same page as the rest of her. Her problem now was, what do you do until that happens?

She sat eating her favourite breakfast of hot oatmeal and freshly squeezed OJ alone at the kitchen table. Ziva stood at the foot of the stairs watching her daughter for several minutes until CJ finally looked over her shoulder and asked "you want something?"

"I…" Ziva began to answer but refrained. Instead she joined CJ at the table. Sitting across from each other they sat in silence for quite some time. Ziva her arms folded in front of her leaning slightly forward on the table. CJ continued to eat watching her mother.

"I was expecting you to come last night, or at least this morning to find me" Ziva finally whispered.

The smile that spread across CJ's face reached all the way to her eyes and even up to her brow. Until this very moment she had not recognized the pattern. Not only had she not recognized it but didn't understand its significance either. CJ's search for her mother and the forgiveness that went with it was a tradition that she hadn't acknowledged. The exchanges were generally short and to the point, often not even consisting of what would be deemed a 'whole' conversation. But tidbits of wisdom, understanding of continued unwavering love and support were always shared. It wasn't until this communication took place that CJ was able to fully move on feeling that she had 'paid' her dues and was well and truly forgiven. Slowly raising the spoon to her mouth again she hesitated before answering.

"I guess I wasn't ready" CJ explained understanding for the first time that it wasn't over inside of her and therefore, although completely subconsciously, hadn't sought out her mother to put an end to it all.

Ziva had to make every effort to contain her own rolling emotions. This moment it was of utmost importance that she be strong, for her child, for CJ. She pursed her lips in a forced smile and let the gesture help sway her feelings. It was more the pride in her daughter's advanced reasoning and self control that had her close to tears rather than the actual events themselves. "Do you need help with something 'to be ready'?" Ziva inquired thoughtfully.

"No Mama, I just need a bit more time. It's not about you, it's about me" CJ replied in English before finishing in Hebrew "You understand?" Her use of her mother's native tongue was only ever done when she needed the extra emphasis that it would convey.

Ziva stood and strode purposefully to her daughter's side before crouching down. She stayed level with CJ's face and looked deep into her eyes trying to convey all the support and love that she felt. "Yes, I understand, my little one" she too speaking in Hebrew.

The moment was loving yet charged with tension. Ziva almost fell over when CJ threw her arms around her neck and held on tight as she hadn't expected such a reaction. They stayed holding each other for such a long time that Ziva felt it necessary to ask "CJ, are you sure you are alright?"

Finally leaning back into her chair CJ pulled her arm across her eyes to quickly get rid of the evidence that she'd been silently crying. Ziva stood and cradled CJ's face tenderly, understanding that words would not convey her thoughts or feelings adequately Ziva remained silent. Before releasing her hold she leaned down and placed a tiny kiss on the upturned nose. The affectionate gesture was one that the two had shared regularly when CJ was very small and hadn't happened in many years. CJ's broad smile returned as she recalled the warmth and safety that that small kiss could convey.


	8. Chapter 8

Working with Abby kept CJ busy enough that she didn't have time to dwell on life's adventures past, present or future. Looking back as an adult CJ understood that Abby had changed the routine and jobs list those last few weeks of summer for that very reason, but living it in the moment CJ just went along for the ride.

Early the following week Tony peeked his head into her room as she was getting ready for work and asked that she dress in a specific outfit. CJ not being one to just comply without reason insisted he explain why before she would even consider it. "We're going to the coroner's inquest today." Tony finally answered sheepishly.

Instantly anxious CJ asked in return "Why?" her voice cracking as she tried to hold it together.

"It is just a routine investigation. They need to do it with any" he paused looking for the correct yet gentle terminology "unnatural death."

"Why do I have to be there?" CJ's voice at least an octave above its usual pitch.

"Anyone involved needs to be there" he explained. Stepping into the room and crossing over to her he held her arms and smiled. "It'll be ok." Pulling her close and kissing her forehead before pushing her gently back to where she started. Seeing that she had calmed down a bit he made a hasty retreat so that he too could get ready. CJ let herself fall onto the bed and fought back the tears that threatened to fall again. She was getting tired of having to keep her emotions in check.

Grabbing her phone she quickly texted the others about the new development and what she would be doing today. Having contacted everyone she pulled something decent out of her closet and got dressed. She waited on her bed legs pulled up under her chin legs crossed at the ankles. CJ had no appetite or interest in being around anyone. On the other hand waiting alone was really working for her either. As she pushed herself up there was a light tap at the door.

"You ready?" her father's voice asked gently through the closed door.

"On my way" she answered half heartedly.

CJ was almost knocked back when Tony pushed open her door not having heard her reply. "Whoa There, Be careful would ya!" she exclaimed roughly with a scowl.

Tony ignored the outburst and simply turned to head down the stairs and out to the car. Ziva was behind the wheel waiting for the two of them and so CJ swung open the back door and flung herself down into the seat behind her father.

Seething that she had to go through yet another hoop to get through this ordeal CJ was getting into a more and more foul mood as they drove to the inquest. Both parents knew well enough to keep their mouths shut and not poke the bear. They'd seen CJ in a snit more than once and what could happen if provoked and since she needed to be somewhat cordial this morning they drove in silence.

As the car slowed and Ziva turned off the engine in a large outdoor parking lot CJ's heart began pounding even harder which until that very moment she didn't think was even possible. As Tony and Ziva undid their seatbelts CJ made no move to exit the vehicle. Tony turned completely around so that he could face his daughter, his right hand resting on the back of the seat.

"CJ, I can't tell you exactly what is going to happen here. In all my years as an agent and a cop I've never been to an inquest, but I have been to court too many times to count. Just remember this isn't really about you, it's about finding out exactly what happened and letting everyone close this case for good. Do you think you can listen to a little bit of advice?" he asked hesitant that his fragile daughter might explode either in anger or tears.

"Sure" she whispered staring sideways out of the window.

"Only speak when you're spoken to. Only answer the question they ask. And get rid of the attitude" as soon as the last words were out of his mouth he extricated himself from the car as fast as he could. He didn't want to give CJ an opportunity to respond.

CJ for her part continued to stare out the window. From her vantage point she could see her parents receding figures as the made their way into the building. There was no mirror to talk into and no counter to hold while she did it. But she was still able to convince herself to get out of the car and walk to what felt like her doom. Again her brain understood the procedures and the necessity of them, but her heart ached, her eyes burnt with the sting of unshed tears and the lump in her throat made it feel like she couldn't breathe.

Throwing open the door with more vigor than was specifically required she saw a small clump of people gathered just beyond the security check point. It took several for her to recognize Steven's tall and lanky form in a suit and tie. He smiled and nodded in her direction with a twinkle in his eye as she passed through the metal detector and she couldn't help but smile back. CJ then spent a few seconds examining the rest of the crowd. 'The gang' was all there, dressed in suits and more formal attire than she was used to seeing them in. The lump got a little smaller, the tear that ran down her face was one of happiness that her crew had come to support her in this time of need. And therefore her heart was just little less heavy.

With gregarious hello's and of course we wouldn't miss this for the world's 'the gang' started to head in the direction of room 102. CJ entered first flanked by her 5 friends. Tony had to suppress the smirk as the four large guys surrounding the two smaller girls looked a lot like a set of agents on protection detail.

The room looked like a very small court room. Where the judge's bench would normally be situated there was a table with three chairs. To the right side of the table there was another smaller table and chair occupied by a plump older woman with a funny looking typewriter in front of her. To the left side of the table was a chair, CJ quickly recognized it as the place she would soon find herself. Her scrutiny of the room itself had prevented her from noticing the only other occupants in the room. She now turned her attention to the 6 people sitting in the second of only 2 rows of chairs. Tears threatened again to escape as it dawned on her that it was her parents, Gibbs, Abby, Tim and Palmer. She chose not to speak, she didn't think words would come out coherently anyway nor would they convey her feelings.

'The gang' slid into the only row of seating left and sat down. CJ was facing the scene before her and didn't notice that the 6 faces behind her fell slightly as she chose to sit with her friends and not her family.

The proceeding began with much less pomp and circumstance than a trial but the steps and words were a shadow of a court proceeding. CJ was sworn in just has she would have been during a trial and so she felt very much like this was an interrogation. Keeping her father's suggestions in mind she kept her mouth shut and waited for questions. Only answering the specific question that was posed she was sounding very unemotional and curt. The middle aged man who was asking the majority of the questions stopped when another one of the panel began to ask specifics about what led up to the shooting. This second man's questions were harsh and somewhat accusatory.

The six adults were holding their collective breath in hopes that all would end soon without incident and that they could walk away knowing this was closed for good. The 5 teens were mumbling, getting louder as the callous line of questioning continued. When the man finally said "Miss DiNozzo, did you pull the trigger not because you thought people were in danger but because you wanted to play the hero?" 'the gang' all boo'd without hesitation. Before the kids could take another collective breath and say something else that would be detrimental to the proceedings; 5 hands slapped the back of 5 heads. Instead of another round of booing there was a collect "OWW" and rubbing of heads.

CJ's attention that until the boo'ing had been solely on the panel was drawn towards the crowd and the simultaneous smack that had been given to her friends drew a snigger from her lips. The tension and anger that had been building inside of her was instantly released. Lucky for her as she was at a point where she was no longer able to respond professionally to the questioning.

The third and final panel member took over the questioning and it ended shortly afterwards. CJ was dismissed and as she strode more confidently than she felt out of the room the small crowd of people followed her. Knowing that the panel would review her testimony before starting with the next witness the adult decided it would best if they all got out of the building and did any 'visiting' elsewhere.

Gathered on the front lawn of the building CJ began to do introductions. Naming each of her friends and then each of her family members, they all shook hands and nodded recognition. Owen and Steven standing taller than either her father or Gibbs, CJ chuckled as she had never seen anyone make her father and uncle look small before. And the authoritative glare that they returned to her friends made Owen and Steven wilt in a way she didn't know was possible.

Gibbs began to admonish 'the gang' on their childish behavior during the inquiry but CJ took his hands in her own, leaned in and kissed him on the nose. As she leaned away she whispered "Gibbs, not now". He quickly stopped and it was Abby who began talking to the kids, asking questions about their fall plans and where they were all headed. The large group stood laughing and talking for quite some time before Steven suggested that it was nearly lunch time and he was starving. Affirmation was seen through the group with nodding heads and 'I'm with you on that one'. "Let's get a bite to eat than shall we" he suggested.

Tony looked at the kids in front of him and his family around him before he said "you kids go on your own, we grownups have to get back to work".

"You sure dad?" CJ asked a bit confused. Since Ashley's death they had been very reluctant to have CJ in a vehicle with anyone under 30 driving.

"Go, NOW. Before I change my mind." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

The teens stood watching as the adults all decided who was going in what car. They themselves had to decide where they were all going to get something to eat. CJ was only half listening to the gang's suggestions for restaurants when she caught sight of her mother stop in the parking lot to talk with Palmer. Instantly it hit her; now she was ready.

CJ quickly separated herself from the group and jogged towards her mother's location. "Mama, wait up" she called out. Ziva noticing her approaching daughter turned and came towards CJ.

"What is wrong, my little one?" her Hebrew on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm ready now, Mama" CJ returned in Hebrew with a small contrite smile.

Ziva tenderly took her daughter into her arms and held her close. The two were now the same height and only age told them apart. Before releasing CJ, Ziva spoke directly into her ear "I support you, I love you, I forgive you."

They stood Ziva holding CJ around the shoulders for quite some time. Neither woman noticed that their respective groups were all standing watching them. Neither cared.

CJ returned to her group, all accepting her back with pats on the back and laughs. They sat at the diner eating and talking for hours. The talked about their high school careers both in and out of the classroom. They talked about the shooting. They talked about the future and the upcoming year. CJ felt for the first time in months that everything was going to be ok, that she was going to be ok.


End file.
